There are several problems currently associated with peripheral functional neuromuscular stimulation prostheses. These problems include lead breakage and electrode migration due to the close proximity of the electrodes to the contracting muscles. It is postulated that a spinal cord functional neuromuscular stimulation system will eliminate these problems. To create such a system, microfabricated electrode arrays need to be developed. The goal of this project is to develop multiple microfabricated electrodes for producing stable and graded muscle contraction forces by stimulating motor neurons located in the mammalian lumbo-sacral spinal cord, ultimtely for restoring functional motion to paralyzed individuals. The initial phase of the project will focus on developing and characterizing microfabricted electrodes that can eventually be fabricated in an array to be implanted in the spinal cord. Sarcos Research Corporation (SRC) has developed cylindrical microfabrication techniques which will be use to fabricate these unique microelectrode systems. Microsystems made with planar fabrication techniques can now be fabricated on cylindrical substrates, such as a needle-like probes for neural stimulation. Feasibility of the fabrication and use of the microelectrodes will be determined, and the initial specifications and design of an electrode array for a spinal cord functional neuromuscular stimulation system will be determined. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE